A Summer To Never Forget
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Five Portal Masters gain something to help them out in helping their Skylanders fight villains. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Bree belongs to Syriensong83, Isabel belongs to ianon2013, and Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel. Skylanders belongs to Activision.**

* * *

 **A Summer To Never Forget**

The Skylanders were moving about, getting the Academy ready for the surprise party they were going to be throwing for five Portal Masters that would be arriving as soon as Master Eon called them. Bouncer helped Fiesta put up some decorations while Enigma was helping Ghost Roaster place out the food. The others were helping out too and had just finished when Master Eon arrived. "Are you all ready?" He asked.

The Skylanders all nodded and Master Eon turned to the doors of the Academy, which were opened a moment later by the five portal masters, who were suddenly scooped up into the air.

Rachel let out a yelp of alarm and heard similar yells of alarm from Isabel, Bree, Jamie, and Kairi when arms suddenly wrapped around them before the unusually dark Main Hall became bright again. "Surprise!" Voices cried out.

Isabel was the first to react as she recognized some of those voices all too well. "Guys, we can't see what the surprise is," she groaned.

"Why not?" Masker Mind asked.

"Give our eyes a bit to adjust," Rachel said gently as the five Portal Masters finally opened their eyes and saw the room was decked out for a party.

"Um, what's the celebration?" Bree asked curiously.

"Well, the start of summer for one," said Whirlwind.

"And to show you how much we appreciate our Portal Masters," said Enigma, giving Jamie a noogie as the boy laughed.

Kairi was too busy kissing Thumpback, who held her lovingly until a throat cleared. "Alright, mate, don't hog Kairi for yourself. Me and Echo want to hug her too," Snap Shot said, making everyone laugh in amusement.

Kairi giggled and hugged her partners as the other Portal Masters did the same and the party kicked off with things going great for a bit until Fiesta happened to look outside and saw the Villain Vault opening without a Portal Master beside it. "Guys, the villain vault!" He cried out in warning.

Just before the Vault flew open and Dr. Krankcase flipped out form the open doors before Flynn and Buzz got the doors closed again. "I'm free!" He said and shot goo out from his gun, hitting Fiesta dead on.

"Fiesta!" Rachel exclaimed, running up to her Supercharger partner, pulling him out of the puddle of slime. Snap Shot quickly used his Kraken attack to create a whirlpool of water that Fiesta got caught in, but it didn't hurt him, but got the goo off of him.

"Thanks, Snap Shot," the party-loving skeleton said weakly as Rachel held him and fed him an orange and some pizza. He regained his strength and stood up with Rachel's help.

Bree looked to see Krankcase headed for Midnight Museum. "He's headed for the Museum!" She said urgently.

"Then let's go get him," said Isabel.

Jamie nodded in agreement. "We can't let him destroy that place," he said.

"And we won't," Rachel said firmly.

Kairi was a bit nervous about going to Midnight Museum, but nodded in agreement. Master Eon came out. "Portal Masters, each of you choose one partner to go with you to the Midnight Museum," he said. "I need the rest of the Skylanders here as the other villains are trying to break free."

They nodded and quickly chose.

"Fiesta," Rachel said.

"Funny Bone," said Isabel.

"Enigma," Jamie said.

"Whirlwind," Bree said.

"Snap Shot," said Kairi.

Going up to the Mystery Gate, they activated the portal to the Museum and were soon there and nearly gagged on the smell.

"Yup, he definitely came here," said Rachel.

"He needs a new interior decorator," said Isabel.

"Ugh, how are we going to clean this up?" Bree asked.

"I don't think it can be cleaned up," Jamie said. "Remember the Sewers Of Supreme Stink? You couldn't clean up that goo for anything."

"He's right," said Kairi. "I personally don't like that place."

The ten travelers moved on, following the slime, trying not to get stuck in it, but then, it got tougher as Dr. Krankcase had apparently spread wide pools of goo to slow them down. The Portal Masters looked at each other. "The Skylanders can't cross the goo," Isabel said. "It'll drain their health."

"We could cross it, but we probably wouldn't get the stink off of our clothes," Rachel said.

Jamie was thinking and then looked over at Bree. "What if Whirlwind carried us over one at a time?" He asked. "There's a clear patch up ahead."

"A good idea, but that would take too long," said Bree. "Whirlwind, how many people can you carry at one time?"

"I've carried you and Trigger Happy before with no trouble," said the air dragon. "What if I carried Funny Bone, Fiesta, Kairi, and Isabel over?"

Rachel caught on Whirlwind's idea. "Enigma, how many people can you teleport at one time?" She asked.

"Twelve, at most," said the mysterious trapper. "I could teleport you, Jamie, Snap Shot, and Bree with no problem."

Agreeing that was the best plan of action, Isabel picked up Funny Bone and got on Whirlwind's back. Kairi got on behind her and Fiesta got on behind Kairi. Jamie climbed up on Enigma's back while Rachel and Bree clung to the robed Skylander on either side and Snap Shot stood in front of him.

A few minutes later, they were all safely over the goo and landed by the Magic Gate, which looked like someone had tried to pry it open. "Looks like Krankcase tried to open this gate," said Rachel as the gate began pulsing a little with Enigma beside it. They then continued on, not finding any more goo, to their surprise.

"Why would Krankcase only lay down goo when arriving here, but not here?" Kairi asked.

"Well, he lay down quite a bit back there," said Isabel thoughtfully. "Maybe he thought that would be enough to wear us down."

"What he didn't count on was us having Skylanders who could teleport and fly," said Jamie.

Just then, they reached the platforms where they would normally fight Nightshade, but found Krankcase there instead with the tall pillars that shot out knives. "You can't beat me now!" Dr. Krankcase said evilly.

"We'll see about that!" Rachel said.

"We'll beat you just like we always have!" Bree said firmly.

The pillars suddenly appeared and began shooting not just knives, but goo as well, forcing both Portal Masters and their Skylanders to dodge. "Can we take out the pillars?" Kairi asked.

"If we get close enough, yeah!" Jamie said to her.

Isabel and Rachel instantly got the same idea. "Destroy the pillars!" They said at the same time and they each chose one out of the five pillars and began attacking them, successfully destroying them, but Krankcase wasn't going down that easily.

"You won't get me!" He said and unleashed not only more pillars, but also goo pools and wooden monsters, surrounding the heroes.

"This doesn't look good," said Isabel.

Bree then noticed her necklace glowing and she looked at it. The half skull with the gold gem eyes gleamed brighter and she saw her clothes begin changing to a long-sleeved black shirt and pants with gold flames and she suddenly heard someone speak.

" _How do we defeat him?"_ This was from Rachel, but she saw Rachel wasn't speaking.

"Um, Rach, are you throwing your voice by chance?" She asked.

"Uh, no," Rachel answered with confusion before she noticed Bree's new wardrobe. "What happened to your clothes?"

"They just changed now after my necklace began glowing and I heard you ask how we could defeat Krankcase," said the younger girl.

"But I didn't ask that question aloud," Rachel said. "Did I?"

Everyone else shook their heads until Jamie saw Isabel was gone. "Hey, where's Isabel?" He asked.

"I'm right here," she said.

Kairi looked beside her at where Isabel's voice had come from. "Um, we can't see you," she said.

Suddenly, Isabel became visible and they saw her clothing had changed to a long-sleeved black shirt and pants with green flames.

Jamie then saw his watch glow and his clothes changed into a matching long-sleeved shirt and pants that were colored half blue and half purple. Kairi saw her water necklace glow and her clothing changed to a beautiful blue dress and her hands were glowing a light blue. The Skylanders looked at them in awe and Rachel then noticed her gear necklace glowing and her clothing transformed to a long-sleeved gold shirt and pants and her hands were glowing with a golden aura.

They were snapped from their trance when some knives were coming towards them. "Look out!" Rachel cried out and waved her hand. The knives stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground. She did it again with more of the knives and found the same result.

"You're controlling them, Rach!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Telekinesis," Enigma said in awe.

Goo began heading towards them rapidly and Jamie saw his watch glow and he pressed down on the face of his watch. The goo stopped suddenly, as did Dr. Krankcase. But the Skylanders and their Portal Masters were unaffected. "Stopping time," said Funny Bone. "You have time powers, Jamie!"

"Wow!" The young boy said happily.

Rachel then looked up. "Jamie has time stopping powers, Isabel has invisibility, Bree has telepathy since she heard my thoughts earlier, and I have telekinesis," she said and then turned to Kairi, who was helping Fiesta up and her hands were glowing blue and the skeleton was looking better. "Kairi has healing powers."

Dr. Krankcase suddenly cackled as Jamie's time stopping power ended and they all turned to him. "Guess I can't stop time forever," said the boy.

"Don't worry, it gave us a small reprieve to figure what was going on with us," said Isabel. "Now that we know what we can do…,"

"Let's get Krankcase back to the Villain Vault," Bree finished.

Dr. Krankcase was shocked when not only the Skylanders faced him, but so did the Portal Masters. Rachel and Fiesta focused on taking out the knife-throwing pillars with Jamie using his power to slow down the knives and Enigma using his Eye Beam attack to help destroy the pillars too. Isabel and Bree began fighting Krankcase with Funny Bone and Whirlwind up close, while Snap Shot and Kairi moved around them all with Snap Shot taking clean shots at the villain and Kairi moved about to heal her friends who got injured in the battle.

Thankfully, after the pillars were destroyed, they could all focus on the villain and as one, the five Portal Masters and the five Skylanders combined their powers for one last blow, which hit Krankcase head on and knocked him out, making it easier to trap him.

* * *

Back at the Academy, the five humans approached Master Eon, who smiled at them. "You unlocked the abilities that were trapped in your necklaces and watch," he said. "When you fight villains now, simply press on your necklaces and watch to transform. You can use your powers at any time, but I ask that you use your new powers only when you feel there is no other option."

"We promise, Master Eon," said Isabel and the others nodded in agreement before heading out.

"It's so cool we've got powers now!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Yeah, that totally rules!" Bree said happily.

Isabel, Rachel, and Kairi were just as happy as they all headed to the Main Hall where the party was still going on. "Now, where were we when Dr. Krankcase so rudely interrupted the party?" Rachel asked.

Laughter filled the room and the party kicked off once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
